A Broken Family
by love38999
Summary: "That's how you would live if you lived with Valentine Morgenstern and Jonathan Morgenstern. My father and brother. It was madness living with them." What would have happened if Jocelyn left Valentine without Clary? If Clary lived with Valentine and Jonathan; and the Clave is after Valentine because of his evil doings? Bad things would happen. T- for some abuse and sexual content.
1. Normal, I liked that concept

**_Well, this is my first 'The Mortal Instruments' fanfiction! I hope you like it, and it you ever come across anything missed spelled or grammar issues please tell me and I will be sure to change it. I hope you like it!_**

**_Disclaimer: Casandra Clare owns the charterers and 'The Mortal Instruments' series and blah blah blah... I only own the plot..._**

I thought about saying, "Dad, do we really have to leave to another city?" Or, "Can't we just stay in one place and be a real family?" But as I thought of saying those words, I knew the only thing that would get me, is in trouble. I learned about that when I was young. All it gets you for asking an unnecessary question is a slap across the face and a lection about what you should say, and what not to say. That's how you would live if you lived with Valentine Morgenstern and Jonathan Morgenstern. My father and brother. It was madness living with them.

And anyways, I knew whatever I say; it wouldn't matter to my dad and brother. They never listen to me. They will move to New York and nothing will stop them. They only go all around the world to do there so called, 'business' that they so often have to tend to, and it always has to deal with me. I'm there key in all of this. I'm the person who they just keep around to do the jobs they need doing. And let me tell you, the jobs that they make me do, there nothing you would ever want to do yourself. There something that if you were a normal human being instead of the daughter of an evil Shadowhunter, you would be arrested.

So like always, I went with what they told me to do. I finished putting the last of my cloths into my plain green bag and then hoisted it onto my shoulders. I reached behind me and I split my red hair and brought both half's on my shoulders. I sucked in a breath as my eyes swept across the now empty room. Only a bed, dresser, desk, closet and one window with a plain white curtain, the same color as the walls and bead spread, was left. I have no significant feelings for this room, no feelings for this house or the neighborhood. No feelings for the students at the school that I went to for the first three months I lived here in California. So, when I leave this place, I wouldn't care if I never come back here again. In fact, I would be ecstatic if I never come back here again. This place carried too much bad memories that I've made in the last three months.  
I would never want to move back to any other recant places that my family had lived for the vast couple of months. It seems like every place that we go, the evil fallows us. I guess that is logical. Valentine and Jonathan are the evil ones. They have it in there essence and you can never take that away from them. It's part of them, a part that every other Shadowhunter wants to take away from them.

Yeah, I know that the Shadowhunters are out to get my family. I know that they have been hunting us ever since Valentine done his biggest stunt yet before either Jonathan or I were born.

The Uprising.

That's what started the whole thing. It's what made every Shadowhunter out there fear us, but at the same time, after us. Yet, my father doesn't fear them. He says that they could never capture us, that he's too sneaky. Yes, I believe him because he's proven to me that he can kill anyone at any time if he has to. I've seen it in progress. I never want to see that again. But, knowing the people that I live with, I know that I will have to see it happen again sometime soon. I'm even the person who does the killings to. I'm forced to do it, and if I don't, I'm in for one heck of a ride with Valentine. He would beat me senselessly if I disobey him, I've went through it a number of times, and I know not to do it again. Cause If I ever did disobey him…. I don't think I would come back up,-

"Clarissa Morgenstern!" yelled my father's angry voice. Crap, no, no, no, no… "What are you doing disobeying my orders! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" And know I knew I was in trouble. With trembling fingers, I tightened the book bag on my shoulders and raced down the stairs, not even giving my room a second glance. Then, in less than a minute I was standing in the living room where my father and brother stood with their luggage. I first risked a glance over at Jonathan, and instantly saw the death glare that he was giving me. When he did that look, I knew that I had done something really bad to get it, and witch, I guess I did. I didn't come down in under the three minuets that he had let me pack, I past the three minuets just because I was wondering around in my own selfish thoughts. I had disobeyed him and I now knew the price for it.

"I-I'm sorry, dad, I-"crap. I had said yet another thing wrong. "No, wait, I-I," but it was too late.

"I thought I told you to address me as sir!" Yep, I just made him angrier. This-this wasn't going to end well. "That's two disorders in one day! You need to get in control with yourself!" Then, like he has done very other time, Valentine took a step forward and stopped right in front of me. He raised his hand and then with one swift motion, he slapped his hand across my face with all his might. I let out a squeal of pain as I bend down at the waist and held my check with both hands. The searing pain made me head dizzy and unfocused. But then again, I forget yet another thing that my father taught me to do.

"Never show weakness, even when you're in intense pain!" And then another hit to my head made me let out a scream that I couldn't compress. "YOU NEVER SCREAM!" Another blow to the head made me topple to the ground and lay there in a deep haze. There were spots in my vision and my head felt like it would split in half any second. I knew that Valentine was yelling other stuff that I should do, but at this point, every sound that was murmured, I couldn't here clearly. Valentine just sounded like an annoying buzz that I couldn't get rid of, and I couldn't. I tried to close my eyes, I just wanted this to be over with, but when I tried to, a pair of hands grabbed me and yanked me upright. At first my legs couldn't take the new weight, but when Valentine pushed me up against the wall, I was able to lean on it. Valentine loomed in front of me as I stood there drowsily. But there was a difference this time. It sounded like he was trying to teach me a lesson like a real teacher would. It was like this was his way of teaching me how to do a school subject like math, but only this lesson was one of teaching me to call him sir, and not to show pain. Why did I have to be his daughter, why oh why?

"Know, you better not disobey me ever again. I shouldn't have to tell you the right and wrongs more the once, child!" while dad said this, I could feel his hold on me loosen and finally I was free to walk on my own. While he stepped back, right in front of Jonathan, I took a couple of steps forward but not enough to be anywhere close to Valentine. As I went to straighten my book bag straps on my shoulders, the pain from the punches came back into forces in one full force. I stumbled back a little when the pain became too much. I reached up with one hand and held my head, hoping to stop the pain. But it didn't happen. The pain just seems to come on and on, like rain falling and never stopping. I finally leaned my back against the wall. I knew I should be trying to look tougher, not like I was going to pass out in any moment, but apparently to dad, I was doing a good job.

"Jonathan," Valentine snapped in an instant. "Get the pain killers, rags, and conceal, quick!" Then, always like him, my brother jumps with a jolt, then rummages through the bags until he comes across the items that Valentine listed. It's always like him to do as daddy says. He hasn't disobeyed him like I have, or at least that I know of. Ever since I could remember, he was never like the big brother that I always wanted, but he was like the second Valentine that I never wanted. To me, Valentine wasn't my dad; he was the guy who keeps me from going off chasing my dreams. He was my boss that no matter what, I had do obey. I wasn't able to quite the job that I was in, it was a permanent job that there was no getting out of. I was always stuck with it, even when I became an adult in 4 years when I'm 18. By now, you can probably see that I'm 14 years old. Just 14 and I've killed about 8 people and have been beaten a number of times.

No, I knew that this isn't how normal 14 year olds spend their lives. From what I know, there living on cloud 9. Having their first relationships, hanging out with their BFF's, shopping, and partying.

Everything that I will never be able to do.

"Are you going to take the stupid supplies are what, brainless?" Jonathan's harsh words ripped into my mind and released me from my thoughts of self-pity. I shook my head and looked up at Jonathan standing in front of me, pushing the things in front of me. I quickly took them out of his grasp and held them. Jonathan then glared at me then left, standing at his usual position behind Valentine. No knowing what to do with the supplies, I looked up at Valentine, hoping he would answer my unspoken question. And like I thought, even though we're not a big happy family, we were still related, he still knew what I needed.

"You have one minute and no more to clean yourself up in the bathroom. Don't disobey me this time, or the punishment will be worse." He said, and I knew it wasn't a joking matter. I gave a quick not, then regretted it when I felt the pain come back. Trying my best as to ignore the pain, I hurried off to the back bathroom and quickly turned on the lights. I quickly scanned myself in the big view mirror and saw that I had a couple of cuts that were dripping with blood around my face. I tried my best as to dry them up so they won't continue bleeding, and then I put the conceal on the cuts and bruises so no one would see them when we went out in public. I quickly swallowed the pain killer's pill with a little plastic cup of water to wash it down. Then I hurriedly threw it away, shut of the light and stormed out of the bathroom to the living room. When I got back there, my backpack still strapped on my shoulders, I saw that neither of them had moved since I left. When Valentine saw me enter the room, he looked at least pleased that I wasn't late. He then turned to Jonathan.

"Pick up the bags and bring them out to the car, Jonathan." And of course he did just that. He was out with the bags in a flash. It was like he didn't have a mind of his own.

When Jonathan was gone, Valentine turned towards me. His face had wiped clear of all anger or disapproval, and instead, it was seriousness that covered his face. I only have ever seen that face when he was dealing with business related things. I had seen that face right before he told me something that I had to do for him that involved either killing or harming or stealing. No, no, no. Please, no!

But I knew there was not getting out of this one.

"I have an important matter that I have to speak to you with." Valentine said as he stepped closer to me. I noticed that by know, he had to be about four to five feet taller them me. I knew that if I ever wanted to fight against him, I would never win. I would be out like a light if he punched me on the head that hardest the he could.

"Wh-Wh," I cleared my throat, demanding my mine not to stutter on my words while talking business with Valentine. "What is it that I have to do, sir?" I asked, already knowing what the 'important matter' meant. I was extra impressed with myself for calling daddy, 'sir'. I was being a good girl. Daddy loved it when I was being a good girl.

"Good for you to know what I was talking about." And when he said it, a real smile grew on his face. I gave a little smile back, happy that I've made my daddy happy with me. "And supper good for addressing me by sir, Clarissa." My smile grew as he said my name. He rarely ever used my name, but when he did, I knew he was happy with me.

"So, the matter that I need dealing with is in New York, that's why we're going there next." Dad said. "You see, in New York, theirs this place called the Institute where a family lives and runs the place. They have these two seatrain objects that have caught my fancy. Listen, this is a very important job, I need you to-" Valentine quickly stopped what he was saying when Jonathan burst into the room, luggage free.

"I got the luggage in the cab. He says he's inpatient. We should hurry up." Jonathan said, while signaling that the cab was outside now. Dad let out an inpatient sigh as he stepped back from me and towards Jonathan. As both of them were walking out the door, dad turned around and looked at me.

"You coming, Clarissa?" He asked me. I shook my head yes, and this time, it didn't hurt. I guess the pain killers worked.

"I'm coming, sir." I said back. Dad shook his head and looked into my eyes.

"Clarissa, you don't have to call me sir when we're talking about normal human things." And like that we all were heading outside and pilling into the cab. Dad first, then me, then Jonathan. While I was squashed in the middle of the both of them, I thought to myself, 'At these moment's it feels like where a real family. A loving, caring family just taking a cab ride, heading to their new home that will be in New York.'

Normal. I liked that concept.

**_ I hope you liked that! So, if you liked it enough, please, please, please, with all of your heart, put 'A Broken Family' on Alert, and or, Favorite, and or, me on Alert, and or me on Favorite… yeah, I'm asking for too much. Or you could review! I would just like to know if anyone's reading my fanfiction, if you are, then great! If you aren't… well…. We're going to have a problem. Just kidding. _**

**_ Umm, I'm not really sure when my next update is going to be. If you have seen my earlier fanfictions, you would know that I'm not the best updater, but, _****_BUT_****_, I am going to be better on updating for this chapter, I promise. I already have two other chapters done and am working on the third, so don't worry. _**

**_ My next update might me either, Tuesday, Wednesday, or Thursday. It just matters how many people are reading this fanfiction. _**

**_See yah! ~Love38999~_**


	2. Safe and Sound, yeah right!

**_Thank you for everyone that Reviewed, Favorite, and Followed! I have 9 followers and 2 favorites as you can probably see at the top of the screen! And that's just the first chapter! Thank you everyone! I hope you like this chapter… I know that I've been adding in a lot if details in the chapter, but that's really just so you can know what the characters are like in this story. I had to change Clary a little to make her the little girl who has had a rougher life then what Cassandra Clare done. Same thing with Jonathan… The rest of the characters will be introduced in the upcoming chapters, so keep your eyes open! See yah at the bottom!_**

With a long and hard sigh, I opened the door to the big, three story house. I walked into the house with an armful of luggage and a nauseating headache. As I entered, I could hear Valentine and Jonathan trailing behind me, hopefully feeling as sucky as I feel. If anyone needs blaming for the five hour plain ride from California to New York, it was Valentine. He was the one who had 'businesses' that he needed to tend to here. We all should be blaming him. But then again, if we ever where to back talk Valentine for making Jonathan and I travel the whole five hours, we were sure to be beaten senseless, like I've been before.

Once I was in the middle of the front parlor, I let go of the bags and fell down onto the wooden floor, happy that I was able to lie down. I heard my back let out a big and pleasant popping sound. I sighed, relieved that I was able to stretch out my sore and raw limbs. But it didn't last long.

"Clarissa! Get up off of that floor right know and start unpacking! We don't have time to mess around, we have things to do!" Valentine yelled as he walked in, Jonathan in tow. I quickly got up from my spot on the floor and stood up with heist. When I was up, I picked up my bags and started heading upstairs. I knew where I was going even thought this house was alien to me. Valentine had already told Jonathan and me that I was going to have the smaller bedroom, Valentine the biggest, and Jonathan the other. So, really, I just needed to find the smallest room, and that would by my new room for the next two months or so.

Yay, me! (Cough, Cough, Sarcastic. Cough, Cough.)

After finally ending on the third floor where I knew the bedrooms would be, (Valentine told us on the plain where the rooms where to avoid wasting precious time, as he put it.) I started going through all of the rooms, trying to find the smallest room. The first room that I went in looked like the master bedroom, Valentines. I then went to the other room, and then the other at the back of the hall. When I walked in, I knew that room was the smallest. But as I looked around it, it wasn't all that small, just the smallest out of the bunch. I even liked the room. There was a queen size bed with a light green bedspread and pillows to one wall with dark wood night stands on either side. On the wall in front of me, there was a window facing out to the busy streets of New York. There was then a built in closet over at the other wall, and a long dark wood desk sitting next to that. I fell in love with it; above the desk where different cupboards where I could put my different varieties of art supplies. Everything an artist ever wanted. As I pealed my eyes off of the desk, I looked out over to the floor and saw it matched all the other wood furniture's. It was the same dark wood flooring with a plush green rug that sat in the middle. I could already feel the fuzziness on my skin. The walls were painted a plain white, but I was sure to change that soon. A smile came up on my face.

I went over to the bed and laid down my bags. I then quickly went through my green bag with a big letter C written in black, until I found my art supplies. I then got out my big bottles of paint and paint brushes and sat them down on the desk. I had various colors of paint, but the first one that caught my eyes was the mild green color. As a smile spread across my face, my hands started to itch for the paint brush to be in my hand. The picture was laid out clear in my mind, and all I had to do was start painting it. I got out my plate that had different places to put paint in it; I sat it down on the desk, opened up the bottle of paint, squirted a big amount on the plate, and picked out the biggest paint brush I owned. I dipped it into the paint, and then went over to the wall that my bed rested on, and started to paint on the plain white wall. I painted flowers, trees, grasses, and other nature pictures like birds and rabbits. I wanted the room to look very open and like a little innocent teenager lived here, not some teenager who's the daughter of the one and only Valentine Morgenstern. In this room, I wanted to be able to pretend that I'm a good girl and I don't have to fallow the sick rules like killing people just for my dad's sake.

At points like these, I would axially prefer my mom then my dad. Yes, I know that my mom is her own evil person for leaving her two children who were only 4 months and 3 years old. I was four months and Jonathan 3 years old, so I don't remember mom, but I think Jonathan would remember her a little. I would ask him if he was my normal brother, but he isn't. I wouldn't want to know what he would do if I asked him. We never had had a normal conversation forever. Probably never. But, still. I'm sure if I lived with my mother, she wouldn't want me to be using my rune making powers, (long story for another day) or train like any other normal Shadowhunters have to go through. She probably wouldn't like the idea of me being a Shadowhunter since that's the reason why she left us. I don't blame her. Being a Shadowhunter sucks. You have to train, and then you have to kill demons… but in my case, I have to kill other Shadowhunters that my dad orders me to kill.

Isn't life great?! (Again, note the sarcastic?)

I had a whole wall and a half filled with different drawings that held different colors when I heard the pounding of footsteps and then my bedroom door burst open. Guess who? Dad/Valentine.

Valentine barged into my room with an angry look plastered on his face. His hands were at his sides, but I couldn't help but notice that they were bunched up in fists.

I was instantly terrified.

And the other thing that scared me was, Jonathan was nowhere to be seen. Whatever he had planned on doing to me, he had tolled Jonathan to stay away from him. This was nowhere close to good.

"CLARISSA!" He began in an evil voice. "How many times are you going to disobey me!? As I looked harder, I saw that he was shaking with anger. No, no, please, no!

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't h-here you!" I pleaded as I tried to hold Valentines stare. But at the end, I had to advert my eyes. I couldn't bear looking into those black eyes that were beaded with anger. And the anger was aimed on me.

"You did to hear me! I've been yelling your name for ten whole minuets!" Valentine said.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry, dad." I missed my mistake too late, again. "No-No, please, I-I-" I didn't get the chance to finish my sentence.

"You are not sorry for disobeying me! Don't you dare tell me lies!" Then, Valentine came over to where I stood on the bed, and picked me up in a swift motion of his arms. Then, he slammed me down onto the wooden ground, hard. Pain spread all throughout my body as I laid there motionlessly on the ground. I remembered too late that I screamed while I was thrown, and that would have to serve as another beating after this one. I wasn't going to make it out of this one alive I was sure.

I was about to regain my breath, when I felt Valentine's strong hands punching my stomach. I started couching and half screaming as he continued to punch. In the mix of it all, I started receiving blows to the face. My vision started to go black as I started to lose breaths. Everywhere aced, and I wished it would all just end. As I got another punch to the jaw, I was sure it was broken.

That was going to be hard to heal. Valentine wouldn't let me have my own stele. The reasons, I have no idea. He probably didn't like the idea that I would be able to heal myself and do other things with the stele. I am able to create my own runes. I could get out of this place if I had my own.

Valentine punched me again on the check and I knew I was going to pass out soon. Because, Oh My Gosh. The pain, the pain was all too much! I could tell that I was going in and out of reality. I was slowly slipping away. I could feel the darkness over take me, leaving behind the pain that the newest beating left behind. So nice. Bliss. Amaz-

I was ripped out of my peacefulness bliss with a hard yank to my right arm. I let out another scream as he yanked even harder, and all of sudden I was pressed against the wall. My whole body was shaking and I couldn't stand on my own. So instead, Valentine pinned me to the wall by my shirt, holding me in place, my feet not touching the floor. My shirt ridged up as he held me there, and I couldn't help but to notice his eyes travel up and down my body. He leaned in closer to my body, pressing his mouth up to my ear.

"Now, you better not disobey me again, or I might just have to use a different method." And as he said that, a shiver went down my spine. No, he couldn't mean it that way, could he? Well, I guess he could because a couple of seconds after he said that, I felt his tongue licking my ear, and then trailing down to my neck. Shivers kept on racking up and going through my body as he continued. I was sure that Valentine felt me shivering, because I felt his smile on my skin. I let out whimpers as he started getting lower and lower. His mouth met the bare skin of my shoulder where the sleeve of my shirt fell off. I knew if I didn't get him to stop, he would continue, and then it would continue into something way more. Something that I never imagined would happen. I didn't want that in a million years. So, I done the only thing I could do. Say it.

"P-please. Please, j-just stop. I-I'll do anything you want me to do, j-just s-stop." I was ashamed as how my voice came out. It was barley even a whisper and I was stuttering so bad. But apparently, this one time, Valentine likes it this time. I heard him start to chuckle as his mouthed still stayed on my shoulder, sucking and bighting softly. My shaking body started to worsen.

"Oh, Clarissa." Valentine said as he finally lifted his head from my shoulder. He looked me in the eyes as he continued to talk. "You remind me of your mother Jocelyn. If only she was still here. I wouldn't have to use you then, I could just use her to… tamper with." Valentine finished with a smirk on his face. I couldn't believe what he was saying. All pain that he had caused me was now forgotten, my brain was now wrapped around the words he was uttering. This wasn't right! None if this was! The unfairness of all of it!

"I guess I will leave you-" He done another quick sweep of my body. "for now, at least." Another shiver went through my body. "When I'm gone I expect you to clean yourself up." He let go of my shirt and I fell flat to the ground. I laid there on the floor, my eyes watching Valentine as he moved over to my nightstand.

"I'm putting pain killers, rags and concealer over here so you can clean up." He sat down stuff that he pulled out of his pocket. It must have been the things he just listed. As he was about to leave the room, his head popped up like he remembered something. No, no, no! Just leave already! Let me just sulk here while you do who knows what!

But of course, he didn't hear me because it was my thoughts. Maybe I am losing it from all the punches I've been through. That could be true.

Valentine walked over to where I was on the floor. When he was next to me, he kneeled down and started remerging through his pockets. As I wondered what he was doing, he pulled something out of his pocket and brought it close to my arm.

"Just something so you can remember this little day." Valentine said. I then saw too late that it was a pocket knife that he was holding in his hand, and that it was coming closer and closer to my arm.

"NO!" I let out a high pitched scream as he brought it down and started to drag it across my skin. I could feel it cutting deep into my skin. The piercing was so intense, I almost lost conations with too much pain all at once. I would rather go through another beating then to have this again. It was too much pain! He did two long lines across one another, a big bloody X. I continued to scream even after he was done drawing the X with the knife. As Valentine cleaned off the knife with his shirt because by know, it was covered with my blood, I knew I was going to lose conations soon. I wanted to both puke and pass out by the sight of my blood on his shirt know. I didn't dare look down at my arm; I knew it would be worse.

Valentine folded his pocket knife and put it back in his pocket. He got up and moved across the room over back to the night stand. He got something little out of his pocket and placed it on the nightstand. He turned and looked over at me still lying on the ground. Wishing to die.

"I laid down more pain killers. I'm sure you would need it after… the recent events." He then started to exit the room. But as Valentine did, he stopped, turned his head to face me and said,

"School starts tomorrow at 8 am. The school is 4 miles away. Have fun walking." Valentine said with a false smile. He then left the room, shutting the door behind him.

School. Tomorrow. People. Bleeding. Deep.

I need to clean my arm and other cuts up or I could lose a lot of blood, I just. It's so far away. Across the room. Too long. Maybe if I just slept for a couple of minutes. That would clear my head, wouldn't it? Yes, it would. Just a little nap…

And I was out like a light with a bleeding arm and other cuts around my face and stomach.

Safe and sound… yeah, right. Sarcastic!

**_ Well, I hope you liked that chapter! Please, If you have anything that you think I should change, Review or just PM me, please. I want this fanfiction to meet all or your standers, (Even your standers that are really small) That would be great! Since I updated three days after I published the last chapter, I will do the same thing with the next chapter! So, the next update will be this Saturday. Hope you can wait that long. Don't die my fellow fans! _**

**_Till this Saturday, ~Love38999~_**


	3. The aftermathSchooltorture

_ Sooo, I know that I haven't updated in a while… I'm sorry! I really do suck at updating… so, for now on, I'm just going to post when I have a chapter done... sorry if you don't like that style, I just can't update on the right time… Thank you everyone who reviewed, fallowed, fallowed the story, fallowed me, and favorite me! I'm so happy that I have people reading my story, it means a lot! See you at the bottom!_

I woke up the next morning stiff all over and my body acing. My head throbbed, but the part that hurt me most, was my arm. I was sprawled out on the wooden floor, my back half on the wall, and half on the floor. My right arm, (the one that dad cut the X on.) was lying still above my head. I managed to look up with little pain; I saw sticky red blood dripping from the cut. The blood traveled from my wound, onto the floor. When I finally got done tracking my blood loss, I saw that it ended where my rug started.

Now, that's a lot of blood…

Blood that I lost…

Blood that I need to survive…

Crap, crap, no, no, NO! This is bad! I thought as I bolted upright, but instantly regretted it. Two different types of pain washed through my body. From the lack of blood, I instantly got dizziness. I laid back down on the floor in attempt to stop the world from spinning around me. It had no effect. The second type of pain was coming from my arm. It didn't help ease my dizziness, just make it worse.

I tightly closed my lips together, biting down on them, trying to muffle my screams that came out in a line of pain. I knew if dad where to hear me, he would be here in an instant and then bring on another beating. It seemed like everything I done equaled a beating.

I clutched my wounded arm closely to my chest, making sure not to touch anywhere near the real cut. I knew if I were to touch it, I would sure scream and that would result with dad and Jonathan in my room in seconds, yelling at me for screaming and waking up from there oh so pleasant dreams. I hated them for thinking I could deal with this when I couldn't. I hated them all, but I knew I would never disobey them... I was sure to be dead if I ever did.

As I started to take slow movements, trying to lessen the pain as I went, (Which didn't work at all,) I steadied myself on the wall with my legs crouched painfully underneath me. My body was shaking with pain as I struggled to stay upright. The intense pain from my bruises and cuts where enough, but with my head catching up with all the pain, dizziness hit me like a bullet to the head. I fell back against the wall, my legs going out from underneath me and my head hitting the wall with a loud, 'Bang!' I prayed that Jonathan who was just next door didn't hear me making banter in here. Then, when no one came running out to pound on my door, I worried about my state of wellbeing.

I couldn't go to school if I felt like this, but at the same time, I knew I had to. If I wasn't to go to school, dad and Jonathan were to know about it when the school calls, they would be mad at me, and I just couldn't take any more of it. I was sick of it. I was tired of it. I was beaten enough times from it. I was yelled at a lot of times from it.

I was broken...

I lived with a broken family, a family that didn't care about their 14 year old daughter or there little sister who is supposed to be protected by the older brother. No. That would never happen. I would never be some normal everyday daughter to Valentine; he had made that choice ever since my first yelling and beating. I would never be a little sister to Jonathan, just a girl who he despises and wish would die already... who didn't give a crap about me.

This was a true messed up, broken family; like the types I would read about at the library whenever I could get my hands on one of their books during school hours. I lived in a book that there was no happy ending to. I lived in a book where I was a mere character, and Valentine and Jonathan was my writers. They wright out what's going to happen to me next. What my next murder would be at, when my next beating would be at... They took control of my life. I've never been in control...

'No that she's back in the atmosphere,

With drops of Jupiter in her hair,

She acts like summer and walks like rain,

Reminds me that there's a time to change,'

Sang the song 'Drops of Jupiter' by Train. I had set up my old flip phone to tell me to wake up in the morning. I had thought that I wouldn't be out of bed until the alarm woke me up, but if I would have known that I was going to have a manger beating that night, I would have thought differently…

I started to sing along with the song as I slowly pulled myself up from the floor. I tried to use the song as a distraction form the pain, which it did take my mind off of the pain. It was my favorite song and had to listen to it every time I had the chance, which wasn't much.

I was able to make it over to the bed while limping and giving off little squeals of pain that I couldn't quite cover. I gently sat down on the bed and bend over from the waist, hoping the pain would disappear. It didn't. New shocks of pain went through me every other second. I started to lean back, just wanting to go back to sleep, forgetting about school and what I had to do, but my alarm went off again, waking me up fully.

I bolted up from the place I was lying down on the bed and looked at the clock. It read, 7:04.

"Crap," I muttered to myself as I thought of how the time could have passed my so quickly, innless I axially did pass out in between walking over here to the bed. Who knows, in the state I'm in at the moment, anything could happen to me without me knowing. That would be nice if my life could be in auto pilot. I wouldn't have to be in my body as I go through with the beatings. I took a deep breath in, counted for five second, and let it out, hoping to calm down my nerves… no luck…

My heart was beating at a million miles an hour, my head hurt from an upcoming head ace, and my body shook along with the nerves. It was like my whole body was protesting from the strain. But, I had to do this. I eyed the pain killers sitting on the night stand; beckoning me to take them so the pain could have a sweat escape. As I went to grab the pills from the nightstand and was about to stand up to make my way to the bathroom across the hallway to get a glass of water, I saw that there was already one sitting on the nightstand, filled halfway with water. I squinted my eyes and knitted my eye brows together, thinking if I had gotten that glass some time yesterday, but came up blank. I hadn't. And I knew Valentine hadn't given it to me when he gave me the other stuff. But who ells would have done it? I already knew that Jonathan was out of the question since he would never to anything like that for me. He practically treated me like a stranger that he already hates. It was a mystery yet to be solved.

Shaking my head, trying to clear it, trying to think about what was going on right now, what I had in front of me, and the thought that I had to be ready and be at school at 8. I still had to conceal the bruises and do something for the deep cut that had reduced to a constant sting. I knew I was getting used to it already, just as long as I don't touch it, it won't hurt anymore then it had to.

I grabbed the glass in one shaking hand and the two little white pills in the other shaking hand and placed the pills in my mouth and washed them down with the water. I was thankful that I didn't have to get the glass of water. That would mean I would have to walk more, and I would have to leave my bedroom. Even though I knew this wasn't the safest place for me to be at, but it was to me. It was the closest thing I could have at the moment. I had to deal with it.

A couple minutes later, the pills started to take effect on my small body. I could feel myself slowly growing stronger and the pain going away. All I could feel from the bruises and cuts where numbness, just how I liked it to be. By then, I had pulled myself into a pair of dark jeans that flared out at the bottoms; a lime green and white striped T-shirt with a little pocket on the front and a hoodie at the back, a light jean jacket and my usual blue and white sneakers. My red hair was brushed out and left to hang around my shoulders and back. I looked myself in the mirror that was hung up in my bedroom, reflecting back a girl who I didn't recognize.

Deathly pale skin with bright red hair and dark green eyes. Nothing but an ugly match. My cloths looked awfully dark against my skin too. I hated my reflection. I was embarrassed of it. Ashamed. Fear and pain was clear in my eyes. I could never hide that part of me. That would be the scar that wouldn't be hidden by conceal. But, the rest had to be concealed. I couldn't let anyone see the scars I bared on my skin that wasn't covered. They would ask questions, then it all would turn to gossip and rumors, then it would end up in the hands of a teacher, and then it would lead to home. They would know that daddy had done it, and then he would be put in prison. I couldn't let that happen to daddy. If that were to happen, Jonathan and I would have to be put in foster care and I didn't know what would happen from there. Even though I knew my brother could be mean sometimes, I know that deep down he's a good guy, and that I couldn't bear to be separated from him if we were to be split apart by two different families.

Shaking my head, trying to rid myself of such thoughts, I grabbed the bottle of conceal and started to rub it in on the places that the marks shown on my skin. I made sure to apply it carefully enough so it wouldn't hurt as much, but I couldn't avoid it. There still was the sting where my fingers touched my blemished skin. After I was sure I was all covered and that my arm was wrapped in a big, thick bandage, I headed back into my bedroom and gathered my book bag together. I already had prepeared my book bag with the supplies I would need for school in my bag earlier that morning, and I had made sure to slip in my art supplies that I always needed to bring with me. I carefully pulled it over my left shoulder, not daring to let it rest on my right where the straps where sure to straight my nerves and travel down to the cut. I slipped my small, black and gray flip phone into my back jean pocket and took a last glance at the clock. 7:24…

"Crap!" I yelped when realization stuck in. I had a little bit more than thirty minutes to walk the four miles, but with my sour muscles, it would take double the time it would usually take me to walk there. I had to hurry out the door, or I was sure to be late. I couldn't let that happen. I bolted out of the room, shutting of the light and then gently shutting the door. I didn't want either Jonathan or daddy to hear me coming out of my room for school. I already was frightened from last night's beating… and the extra part of it…

A cold, dead, shiver went through my spine, racking my body with cold shivers that wouldn't stop. I continued on down the hall, first passing Jonathan's room, then heading by daddy's room. Each step I took closer to the door, I could feel the shivers picking up, like I was a ticking time bomb that would explode right when I get to the door of Valentines room. I didn't want to lose it right in front of his door, he would surly here me through the crack of the door. He would be out in an instant. So, instead, I just ran the rest of the way down the two flights of stairs, and to the parlor that I had first came into when I first moved here just a couple of short days ago. Everything still looked the same. We've done nothing to decorate any part of the house yet. I was only able to get to my room. I still had the rest of the house since neither Jonathan nor daddy would want to be in charge of that job. I was the only one who could make the house look livelier. Like someone axially lived here. That had always been my job, ever since we first moved away from our original home in Washington D.C. We had lived there for my four years as a child with my father, my brother, and my mother. We were a whole happy family then, but when she left, everything went downhill. I had to say, Washington D.C. was the only place that I would love to re-visit again. I had so much good memories there. No one was killed by the hands of me there, and I was thankful because of that. I knew I wouldn't be able to go there under Valentines influence, though.

As I stood there in the parlor, thinking in my own hazy, I was suddenly broken out of my dream world with the pounding of rock solid feet pounding on the stair case just up ahead.

My eyes nearly popped out of my head as my head jerked to the side to look out at the stairs leading up. No one was waiting there… at least yet. I knew I had to move, of either Jonathan or daddy would fine me here, and I knew I wouldn't be able to get to school then. So, I quickly snapped back to focus, turned my body towards the door, shoved it open, and started to jog out of the house. Jogging was the fastest I could muster at the moment. I was ungrateful because of that. I jogged until I just couldn't any more. By then, I could still see the house, but it was a good distance away. I was about to cross the side walk to head into the other neighborhood. I wouldn't be able to get hurt where other houses where nearby. So no matter what, this was my safe place. The city was my safe place. The only danger place was the house we currently live in, and Jonathan, Valentine, and just any other Shadowhunter in general are all danger spots. I wouldn't dare get close to a Shadowhunter. They would know who I am right away, and then I would be as good as dead. I had to stay away from all Shadowhunters.

I started to walk down the side walk, getting closer and closer to the school with each step I took, but I still couldn't seem to get there on time. My body aced already and I swear if I had to walk any further, I would likely collapse with pain. Each step granted a grunt of pain. The chilly breeze of the New York morning was nice on my skin. It helped with some of my problems, but the wind couldn't take all of my problems away from me… I wish, though.

When I finally ended up at the front of the school, I was beyond relieved, and I only had about eight minutes to spare. That should give me enough time to head to my locker, get it nice and ready for the next couple of months till I had to leave, get to my class room, and hide in the shadows for the rest of the day. Not the worst plan, I think. I've heard worse, like planning who to punch at lunch time and stuff like that. While those stuff plays on, I will be far from there.

I walked through the fence that separated the school yard from the busy city streets. The middle school and high school were connected at this school, so that would count for the thousands of teens that swarmed the yard and the school. Most people tended to stay out at the cars and talk, but there were the many who wanted to get away from these people, just like her… or kind of. No one at this school would have a life like her. A killing, beaten, Shadowhunter. Not even close would they come.

I headed up the crowded path to the school doors; I had to squeeze through the crowd, which was difficult with my skinny and small frame. I was practically buried with all the other people surrounding me. I was able to get into a clear patch where only a couple nerds stood by, talking about equations and other math stuff that I would suck at. I continued to push through the crowd until I was standing in the school. I started to head down the hall, thinking that I would go to my locker to unpack when I forgot that I don't even know what locker or classes I have.

"Ugh, stupid." I mumbled to myself as I turned back around trying not to catch any of the people's eyes that were at this point staring at me, probably thinking who the new freak was. I tried to ignore the most majority of it, but I couldn't help it. I heard some of them talk amongst each other, talking about me, I knew. My checks heated up as I walked through the office doors and walked up to the lady behind the desk, politely asking if I could get my locker number and classes.

"Name, please." She said in a less then happy voice.

"Clary Mo-" Oh, Gosh. That was a close call. I pretended to clear my voice, trying to cover my mess up. "Excuse me. My name is Clary Fray." I said. Yes, I got it right that time around. She handed me a slip of paper and rushed me off out into the hall again where everyone ells was at, continuing to stare, point, and whisper. Great.

"No, there's no way you could have dated that many girls, dude." Bradley exclaimed, leaning up against the car. He shook his head and crossed his arms. I stared back at him, opposite from him.

"I'm not kidding. I was a lucky man this summer. Ask Rebecca, Lilly, Olivia, Luisa,-" I started to say, but was cut off by Bradley. He put his hand up in front of his face.

"No, Jace, please. I would rather not know which girls you brought to you bed. The least I know the better." He said with a look of pure disgust on his face. I had to smirk at it.

"Hay," I began to say. "I'm just stating the facts." A cocky smile grew on my face when I looked past Bradley and the other guys that were crowded around us, and saw a tall, skinny, blond hair girl walking past wherein a mini cheerleading skirt and a tight white tank top. Everything that suited my needs. Bradley and the boys looked at the direction I was staring at, and they all started to make whistling noises. The blond looked our way, gave off a kiss and continued to walk like she had something better to do then to talk with the most popular people in school.

"Well then, she's playing hard to get. I sure do like that." I said, not really speaking to anyone. I pushed my fair hair out of my eyes as my eyes continued to look out at the crowd on the path to the school. It wasn't that I was searching for someone, just looking at who's changed since last year. This was the first day of school. As I continued to scan the crowd, a flicker from the right side of my vision caught my eye. I looked over and saw a small, skinny girl with bright red hair walking through the crowd quickly. I narrowed my eyes. There was something about this girl, something that I couldn't lay my hand on quite yet. She wore cloths that covered most of her skin which wasn't a shocker for New York with the rainy and cold weather we usually have. As she continued to walk and her back was to me then, I saw her lime green book bag slung over her left shoulder. In the middle of the back bag was a black letter C written on it in cursive. Then it hit me.

C. That had to mean something like her first name. And I have only known one person with quite some bright red hair. I instantly bolted away from the cars and over to the path where she was just at a couple of seconds ago. I headed straight through the crowd, like she had done. I ignored Bradley's and the other guy's yells, wondering what I was doing. I didn't care what they thought. I had a policy. Shadowhunter before mundane crap. Sure I liked the popularity I had when I acted like a mundane, but I loved being a Shadowhunter more. Killing demons, messing around with weapons, the feel of runes on his bare arms. He liked the rush. So, that's why this matter was more important than my friends. I fallowed the path into the school and saw her in the middle of the hall. She was walking down it, and then she stopped in place and mumbled something that took me a couple of seconds to figure out what it was.

"Ugh, Stupid." Was what she muttered. The girl then turned around, looked around the staring crowd, and then made her decent to the school office. Good thing she didn't spot me. My full cover would be blown if she knew I was a Shadowhunter. They would be out of here in an instant. No, I couldn't mess this up. I just couldn't. If I did, we would never be able to track them again. This was our one shot from the Angel Raziel to stop the Morgenstern's once and for all. As the girl disappeared through the office door, the students all stayed where they were, waiting for the new girl to come back. I, on the other hand, crept closer to the door and watched through the open doorway and looked inside. In there, I saw the girl talking to the lady behind the desk. The name, I could never remember. I barley know what my teachers names from last year, and defiantly not this year. I didn't care to listen to their talking, until she lady asked for her name.

"Clary Mo-" She suddenly stopped in the middle of what she was saying, and quickly covering it with clearing her throat. Luckily, I was the only one who caught that. I know all that I need to now know. I've done my job a well done. "Excuse me. Clary Fray." The lady took her name and gave her a sheet of paper. As Clary was about to turn around, I turned, stepped away from the office, blending into the crowd of other teenagers. This place is so not where I belong. Clary came out of the office and ignoring all the whispers, turned and walked down the hall, probably in hunt for her locker. I stared down the hall at her until she disappeared from the hall.

I thought in an instant. I speed walked through the hall and towards where Clary had gone. I needed to see what she was planning, or more, what Valentine was planning. As I went to turn the hall, the bell rang. That didn't stop me; I just kept on fallowing as Clary looked around, probably thinking where her class was. I stayed at the edge of the hall, peering over the corner.

"What do you think you're doing, Jace?" called Mr. Simmons from behind me. I turned around with a smirk on my face.

"Hay! Mr. Simmons, how's it going? Still got that girlfriend of yours?" I asked cockily. He glared at me.

"For you information, we broke up…" He said back, his expression becoming blank.

"You know, most people like to say, FYI. And you didn't have to share that information." Mr. Simmons didn't break his glare.

"Get to class, Jace." I put my hands up.

"Ok, ok. No need to go all out on me, ya know." With that, I turned around and headed to my first class. I stole one last glance at where I last saw Clary, but saw nothing. She was already gone, probably finally found her class room. Or, the other option is she went to plan the next step of her mission…I guess I would have to track her down during lunch time…

_I hope you liked that chapter! I've got about 4,300 words and seven pages on font 11. For a chapter, I think that's kind of a lot. Like my other chapters, please review, fallow, and all that other stuff if you like this fan-fiction enough! Next chapter is going to continue on with the school day… and next chapter is going to be what I've been waiting to wright down. I'm not going to say when the next time I'm going to update, I'm just going to say that right after I post this, I'm going to start righting the next chapter. If I get it done in about a day, I will wait about 1, 2, or 3, more days until I post the next chapter. For me, it just matters how many people is reading and liking this story… See you guys on the next chapter!_

_In the meantime, read__** The Academy: Introductions by C.L. Stone**__… It's an amazing series!_


End file.
